Parenting 101
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: LAST PART IS HERE!!! Val, Tyler, Jamie and Caitie have a life skills assignment that brings some unexpected problems/developments REVIEW!
1. Matchmaker Matchmaker Make Me a Match

Well folks this story is somewhat of a corny cliche but who knows, something could happen to make  
it a little more...exciting. tehehehe kinda hopefully like Real World 2 did. i was pretty happy with  
that story..except everyone said i was great at writing those. is that to say i'm bad at writing  
regulars? hmm whatever. as long as i'm good at something.  
  
  
  
  
Parenting 101  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Caitie walked closely next to Val as they entered their Life Skills class. Val looked at the board,  
which had the words 'Unit: Parenting' written boldly across the top. Val squealed happily. Caitie  
shot her a look.  
"What's the big deal?" Caitie asked as she slumped in a seat next to Val. Val smiled.  
"It's learning how to be a good parent Caitie! It's fun!" Val gave Caitie a 'Duh!' look. Caitie   
rolled her eyes.  
"Like they can actually teach us to be good parents. Yeah right. Mrs. Hays will pass out a few  
worksheets, we'll watch a few movies. It's boring, Val. Just plain old school work." Caitie smiled  
as Jamie entered the room. A spotlight fell on him and he looked like he was the only one in the  
room. Caitie shook the image away and looked back at Val, who was saying.  
"...And maybe we'll get partners and maybe it'll be fun. You're always looking for the negative."  
Val glanced at Tyler as he took his seat in front of her. Jamie plopped next to Caitie just in time  
as the bell blared it's electronic RING throughout the halls and classrooms. Call had started.  
Mrs. Hays stood in front of her desk, leaning back on it for support. She crossed her feet casually  
at the ankles and smiled warmly at her class.  
"Good Afternoon." Mrs. Hays smiled.  
"Good Atfernoon." A few of Mrs. Hays 6th period students mumbled.  
"Well as you read, we'll be starting our parenting unit. For today, I'm just going to pair up  
partners and let you all work out some sort of schedule of who will have the baby when..." Val's  
hand shot up into the air.  
"Yes Val?" Mrs. Hays asked.  
"What baby?"  
"You all will be getting a little electonic baby to take care of for two weeks. It's basic. The baby  
cries, you feed it, change it's diaper. You know..." Val's hand was up again.  
"Change it's diaper?" She asked doubtfully.  
"Yes. Something confusing about that?"  
"No." Val answered quickly. It wasn't confusing just...unpleasant." Mrs. Hays walked across the  
room and picked up a sheet of computer paper.  
"I've taken this weekend to choose your spouses. This is final. I'm not changing anything for any  
reason." Caitie looked over at the class dork, Josh. He was staring longingly at Val. Caitie  
laughed and reached up to poke Jamie in the back. He spun around. She grinned and motioned toward  
Josh. Jamie nodded. He smiled and turned back around. He stared at Mrs. Hays. He tried to see  
what was written on the paper. He was hoping he was paired with who he wanted to be with.  
"Okay here goes. Cythia Abbott, Ryan Taylor..." Tyler stopped listening for a minute. He turned  
and looked at Val. She smiled. He returned it and turned around.  
"Tyler Connell, Val Linear." Mrs. Hays called. Tyler looked over his shoulder and smiled. Val  
grinned. Ahh she was with the wonderful Tyler. And Tyler couldn't have been happier either. Finally,  
after Caitie and Jamie waited in antisipation (spelling) Mrs. Hays called out what both had been  
longing to hear.  
"Caitie Roth, Jamie Waite." Jamie smiled at Caitie. He pulled his desk around.  
"Okay, let's get this schedule out of the way so we can talk or something." Jamie said, grabbing  
a paper and a pen. Caitie's heart fluttered. Mrs. Hays smiled at her knowingly. So, Caitie thought  
as Jamie began scribbling on the paper, Mrs. Hays was paying matchmaker. She looked down at Jamie  
who was hunched over the paper and over at Val and Tyler, who were grinning at each other and writing.  
Mrs. Hays couldn't have done a better job.  



	2. The Naming of Names

Here's the next part. Bum-bum-da-dum! (lol sorry about that.) I don't own IaHB. just writing here  
please don't sue me! lol well enjoy   
  
  
  
  
Parenting 101  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright Jamie. Uh Friday's are out for me and so is the whole weekend..." Caitie smiled as she  
arched her eyebrows expectantly, waiting for Jamie to write it down.  
"You're crazy!" Jamie exclaimed. "I'm not going to spend my weekend with it!"   
"It? You're calling our child 'It'?" Caitie cried, then breathed in deeply. "Let's compromise. You  
take this Friday and I'll take Sunday...Deal?" Jamie nodded.  
"Okay sounds fine to me..." Jamie scribbled down the schedule quickly, glad to be spending time with  
Caitie finally.  
  
  
  
  
Val and Tyler sat together both hunched over the paper. Val's face was contorted with concentration.  
"Well I have cheerleading on Thursday..." Val bit her lip. She didn't want to make Jamie do all the  
work.  
"And I have football." Tyler gazed at Val. She was so beautiful. He wished they were married in  
real life. Ahh if only.  
"I can her to cheerleading and then you can have her the next day." Val smiled as she wrote down  
the schedule.   
"Okay then. We get our babies tomorrow, right?" Tyler asked. Val nodded.  
"Yup!" She replied cheerfully. "Tomorrow!"  
  
  
  
"Well everyone!" Mrs. Hays announced, "They're here! Come on up when I call your name and get your  
baby. I didn't order boys, by the way. You all have beautiful baby girls."   
Val trotted to the desk and picked up a blonde, blue eyed baby. The babies looked very life-like.  
Caitie picked up a little brunette and carried it back to her seat by it's toe. She dropped it onto  
the desk and glared at Jamie. He picked it up gently and studied it.  
"Cute." He said simply, trying to sound all macho but Caitie could see that gentle side peeking  
out through her rebel.  
"Yeah I guess. What should we name her? How about Felicia?" Jamie cringed at Caitie's suggestion.  
"Uh..no. Julie?" He asked.  
"No. Hailey?" Caitie smiled. That was what she always wanted to name her future child. Hailey Samantha  
Waite. She giggled inwardly at the thought.  
"Okay..Sounds good." The two teens turned to look at Hailey, who stared at them with marble brown  
eyes. The little baby in the pink suit was trouble but neither knew how much.  
  
"So we're naming her Monique?" Val asked. She tried to hide her disgust. Val hated the name, but  
she didn't have the heart to turn Tyler down. She wanted to make him happy and if the name Monique  
made him happy then it was fine with her.  
"Yeah! Isn't it great? It was my grandmother's!" Tyler exclaimed. Val smiled.  
"So you take her tonight?" Val asked.  
"Yeah but we're on call tonight so she'll have to be at the station." Tyler said thoughtfully.  
"But..." Val began. Tyler shook her head.  
"We can leave her with Brooke for a few minutes."  
"No we can't. Mrs. Hays said no babysitters." Val shrugged.  
"Ugh. Oh well. We'll manage." Tyler smiled hopefully. Val nodded. Things would be fine with little  
Monique.  
But neither couples were truly suited for parenting. Maybe that's what the lesson was to teach. Although,  
the two groups were brave, all were having an inkling they didn't have what it took.  
  
  
*More things coming soon. Got lot's of ideas for this one.* 


	3. M.I.A

Well well well. the stupid FanFiction isn't really working for me today so I thought instead of  
reading i'd do a little writing. so here is chapter 3. it's mostly about Val and Tyler I'm thinking.  
but i write these before i actually write so it may change. uh own nothing. ... u know. same old  
thing everyone always says.  
  
  
Parenting 101  
  
M.I.A  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
Tyler jumped up as his pager beeped. He was sitting at home on her couch, watching T.V...and they  
got a call. He grabbed for his keys and was out the door. Then the call of a baby wailing filled  
his ears. Tyler scooped up little Monique and set her on the passanger's seat. He sped off toward  
the EMS station.  
"Hey guys!" Tyler greeted as he pulled himself into the back of the ambulance. Hank looked back and  
smiled, then did a double-take.   
"What?" He asked in shock, "Is that?" Val giggled and Tyler pushed Monique up to her.  
"This is our Life Skills assignment. Little Monique here has to come on the call." Val smiled down  
at the electronic baby in her lap, stroking its blonde hair lovingly. Hank glanced at her and rolled  
his eyes.  
"Couldn't you get a babysitter or something?" Hank asked as he watched the road.  
"No, no babysitters. Mrs. Hays's orders." Tyler answered from the back.  
Hank pulled the large white ambulance to a stop and a brown haired women rushed at him.   
"My friend! She passed out! Hurry Hurry!" Hank and the crew exchanged looks before walking in, Monique  
in tow.  
  
  
Jamie glared at the little baby 'sleeping' on his bed. He rolled his eyes. The phone rang noisely  
on its table next to Jamie's bed. Jamie grabbed it off the cradle.  
"Hello." He said quietly. He laughed at himself. He was trying not to wake up a fake baby.  
"Jamie! It's Caitie. What's up?" Caitie's voice came over the reciever. Jamie smiled.   
"Nothing much. Just keeping my eye on Hailey. You're taking her tomorrow right?" Jamie asked hopefully.  
"Uh-huh. Meet me after lunch and I'll get her from you, okay?" Caitie bit her lip to keep from  
grinning to large. She loved talking to Jamie. It always made her day.  
"Okay I'll be there." Jamie smiled and went on with his conversation, Hailey snoring softly the  
whole time. (lol kidding. The babies don't snore.)  
  
  
"You what?!" Val exploded in the middle of the hall the next day. Tyler looked up at her sheepishly  
at her.   
"I left...Monique...in the ambulance.." Tyler said in a little voice. Val gawked.  
"Tyler! How could you? I can't believe this! She's in there, all alone. Probably crying her head  
off and really scared..." Tyler arched an eyebrow at Val. She shrugged defensivly.  
"You know what I mean!" Val cried.  
"Yeah..well what are we gonna do?" Tyler sat down on a bench next to the water fountain. Val followed  
and gave him a look.  
"We can't go to 6th period without her! Mrs. Hays will freak!" Val shook her head. Tyler looked   
over to see Jamie spinning his lock on his locker, with Hailey stuffed under his arm.  
"Jamie!" Tyler yelled, dragging Val over to Jamie's locker behind him.  
"What?" Jamie shot a glance over his shoulder before snapping the lock back on.  
"We need your help.." Tyler said in a tone that fell between desperation and begging. Jamie folded  
his arms over his chest and leaned against his locker.  
"With what?" Val began to see where Tyler was going and smiled. She liked a man who could think on  
his feet.  
"You have your motorcycle today, right?" Tyler asked. Jamie nodded his head.  
"Uh-huh..." He answered slowly.  
"Can you do us a huge favor?!" Val said, suddenly leaping in on the conversation.  
"What favor?" Jamie asked.  
"Go get Hailey!" Val pleaded. Jamie gave her an awed glance before turning away.  
"You're crazy!" Jamie yelled over his shoulder. "Crazy...Why don't you two go?"  
"Jamie, please. I got a ride with Caitie and Tyler's mom has the car. I'll ask Caitie to go with   
you!" Val yelped. Jamie stopped. He turned around slowly.  
"Well I was kidding before..I was gonna go but if you want Caitie to come.." Jamie tried to sound  
all cool.  
"Sure sure." Tyler muttered.   
"When do you want me to get the little darling?" Jamie asked sarcastically.  
"As soon as you can..." Val said.  
"Well me and Caitie have gym next period so I'll go get her. Later...and you're welcome." Jamie  
called as he walked toward the gym.  
"Thank you." Val breathed. She looked at Tyler.  
"Excellent idea." Val grinned at him.  
"Nice job, pulling out the Caitie card." Tyler smiled returning the compliment.  
"We both did great..Now let's get to class!" Val and Tyler walked off.  
  
  
Caitie walked listlessly down the over-crowded hall, feeling like a cattle in the herd. She felt  
an arm grip her elbow. She was pulled back into an out cropping for a doorway. Jamie released her  
elbow and smiled.  
"What?" Caitie demanded. He'd scared he half to death.  
"We aren't going to gym.." Jamie's eyes twinkled mysteriously as he pulled Caitie out and exit and  
into the bright parking lot.  
"Where are we going?" Caitie's words dripped with confusion.  
"You'll see..." Jamie smiled. Caitie sighed and shrugged. And so the adventure began..  
  
*Next chapter will be about the two rescuing lil Monique. That'll be up tomorrow-ish...maybe* 


	4. Mission: Monique

Well it's late. I'm tired and feeling a little sad. maybe writing will perk me up..own nothing.  
EnJoy.  
  
  
  
  
Parenting 101  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mission: Monique  
  
  
Jamie smiled slyly at Caitie as he pushed the handle-bars of his motorcycle across the smooth pavement.  
Caitie huffed and puffed as she shoved the back end with her hands. Slowly, the two made their way  
toward the chain link fence seperating them from the open road.  
"Why are we pushing this thing again?" Caitie hissed through clenched teeth.  
"If we start her up and drive out of here, everybody will hear us. This way, we make a nice queit  
exit." Jamie had thought this thing through. Caitie shrugged.  
"Okay..." The couple continued pushing and pulling at the bike until they reached the road. Jamie  
smiled triumphantly at Caitie and mounted his bike. Caitie swung a leg over and set the jet black  
helmet on top of her hair. She slid her arms smoothly around Jamie's slick leather jacket. Caitie  
intertwined her fingers when she got all the way around. She rested her hands lightly against his  
stomach. Jamie glanced down and smiled before turning the key.  
The teens sped off. Arriving at the station, Caitie jumped off, Jamie right on her heels.   
"So where'd they leave it?" Caitie asked, crouching down behind some bushes.  
"In one of the ambulances..." Jamie said as he headed for the door of the station.  
"Is anyone besides us here?" Caitie wondered aloud nervously, glancing over her shoulder.  
"Yeah." Jamie answered vaguely. "Stick close to me. We've got to get to the garage. Stay low."  
Caitie nodded obediently and crouched behind Jamie. He pushed the door open and crawled toward another  
door. Caitie was on hands and knees behind him, his butt in her face practically. She smiled and  
turned away, blushing. Jamie held up a hand as someone crossed the hall they were crawling through.  
It was Alex and he didn't even look their way.  
"Hurry!" Caitie insisted. "Before we get caught.." Jamie gulped and nodded. He rose slightly and  
ran as best he could on bent legs. Caitie giggled at the sight and followed. Jamie gripped the  
handle of the door and flung himself in. Caitie heard footsteps coming from inside the door next  
to her. She froze. Jamie grasped her wrist firmly and yanked her inside. Caitie muffled a screech  
as she landed sprawled out on top of Jamie. Caitie's hands rested on top of Jamie's chest and her  
face was centimeters from his. Neither moved for a few seconds. Caitie blushed and rolled off.  
Jamie stood up quickly and brushed himself off.  
"Uh..which are we looking in?" Caitie asked, waving her hands to indicate the three glistening white  
ambulances before them.  
"Ummmm," Jamie wracked his brain, "Let's try them all. And make it quick. We've got 30 minutes to  
get back to school." Caitie nodded and flung open the back of an ambulance silently. She pulled  
herself into the back, searching for a blonde haired baby. She crawled up to the front. Hmm, nothing.  
Caitie slid back out and ripped open the next set of doors. There, sitting on top of a blue bag,  
was Monique. Caitie scooped her up and shut the doors.  
"Jamie..here! Let's get out of here." Caitie smiled, dropping to her knees and waddling out the  
first pair of doors. She checked the hall and made a mad dash for the door. Jamie was right behind  
her. Just as she turned the knob, Monique began to wail. Caitie looked down in horror. Jamie shoved  
the door and pulled Caitie out behind him. They ran to the bike and started it up. The two whizzed  
back to Kingsport High.  
Caitie rested her chin of Jamie's broad shoulder.   
"We made it." She whispered into his ear, the baby nestled between the two of them.  
Soon, Jamie pulled to a stop a hundred yards away from the fence. Caitie got out and began the  
long push back into the parking lot.  
"Speaking of babies," She said, breaking the silence, "Where's Hailey?" Jamie turned around, wide-eyed.  
"In my locker!" He said in awe. How could he have been so stupid?  
"What? She's probably crying her head off." Caitie shook her head and shoved the bike harder, trying  
to go faster.  
Finally, they stepped inside the school. It was quiet. Caitie grabbed Jamie's hand.  
"Let's get to your locker and take her to next class." Jamie nodded and the two raced down the  
hall, shoving each other and bouncing off the walls. Jamie smiled as Caitie did a cartwheel over  
the shiny linoleum (spelling?). Caitie was so cool. He wished he could spend time with her all the  
time.   
Caitie grinned as she ran past another row of lockers, Jamie flying ahead of her. She gazed at  
him with an adoring face. He was so incredible. If only she could be with him all the time.  
They skid to a stop in front of his locker and pulled out little Hailey, who amazingly hadn't cried.  
Caitie clutched her to her chest and smiled at Jamie.  
"I had a great time skipping with you." She said.  
"Me too. Do it again sometime?" He asked, starting to slowly back away.  
"Anytime." Caitie called, turning and rushing towards her next class. Jamie waved and the bell sounded.  
It was time for next class.   
  
*That was fun. I can picture all this stuff happening. Gosh, I love Jamie and Caitie. Don't worry  
all you V/T fans. Their chapter is next.* 


	5. Connection

Hi everyone...I started this chapter a while ago and got about 5 paragraphs into it when my PC   
froze so I said, "I'm not in the mood to start over." so i didn't. until now. And then, about my  
spelling. I know it's an on going problem with me. And i'm sorry. Just to explain, I don't have  
spell check. This program is the only one that has the .txt. thingy so i have to use it. It's   
really primitive. All you do it type. No fonts no sizes no nothing. It's weird. well this is boring  
so I'm gonna write now. well as it should say on my profile, Wit a hug and a kiss I'm out like dis!  
lol   
  
  
Parenting 101  
  
Connection  
  
Chapter 5 (already?!)  
  
"Val! Hey Val!" Tyler shouted to the blonde hair swaying down the hall. With Monique tucked securely  
under his arm, Tyler ran up to Val.  
"Huh?" Val spun around and smiled at Monique. She pulled her away from Tyler and rocked the plastic  
baby in her arms.  
"They got her back." Tyler stated. Val nodded.  
"How?"  
"I didn't ask. I didn't see police following them so I think they did okay."  
"Yeah." Val nodded again and both were enclosed in an awkward silence.  
"Uhh.." Tyler said nervously. Val looked up from her white shoes.  
"Yeah?" She asked hopefully. Val winced inwardly. She sounded like a desperate loser.  
"Never mind." Tyler answered quickly, not really knowing what he was going to say. He was just   
trying to save the dying conversation.  
"Well, Tyler.." Val began, clearing her throat, "I was wondering-well my parents are going out tonight  
and Brooke has soccer and I thought, if you wanted, you could come over for a while. To watch   
Monique with me." Val spit out quickly. Tyler smiled. He pulled his slipping books up to chest.  
"Sure. What time?" Val smiled. She couldn't believe she was practically asking Tyler on a date. Val  
shook her head.  
"6, if that's okay."  
"I'll be there." Tyler waved to Val. As soon as she turned, he dashed down the hall, jumping up and  
down.  
  
  
"Tyler! You're here!" Val greeted as she swung open the door.  
"Hey! Uh, everybody gone?" Tyler looked around Val's living room. Nice place, he thought.  
"Oh yeah, they left. 10 minutes ago. So..." Val sat down and Tyler followed. Another silence engulfed  
the room..until the familiar electronic screams filled the house. Both jumped up.  
Val led the way to her bedroom. She scooped up Monique and plopped on her bed. Tyler sat next to her  
about and inch away.   
"What's wrong with her?" He asked, sounding like all guys when it came to babies or girls.  
"I think she was lonely." Val said. She looked at Tyler and smiled. He smiled back. Their gazes  
met. Val knew what was coming. Tyler moved his face closer to hers and WHAM! Their lips were  
locked in a kiss. Tyler could taste Val's lipgloss and smell her shampoo. Another wail pulled the  
two apart. Val stood up abruptly. Tyler did too.  
"Maybe I should go." He said quickly.  
"Uh-huh." Val answered, pretending to be busy with Monique. Tyler opened the front door and stepped  
out. He grinned. Meanwhile, Val fell back on her bed, smiling a little too wide.  
  
  
*It took me forever to write 5 paragraphs. How sad. Been busy, ya know. Well next will be J/C and   
I may have some plans. I'll work it out." 


	6. Silver Screen

Okay FanFiction is updating today so I'm stuck writing. things have been bad today. very hard,long  
boring day for me. but oh well. so here is my J/C story. enjoy...don't sue, i own nothing.  
  
  
Parenting 101  
  
Silver Screen  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
Caitie glanced down at her baby teetering on the rear seat of Jamie's motorcycle. She snatched her  
up into her arms and looked over at Jamie, who was chaining up his bike. He could feel her eyes  
on him. He turned around, looking a little self-concious (spelling).  
"What?" He asked, his dark eyes sparkling. Caitie shrugged.  
"Nothing. Hurry up. We're going to miss the movie." Caitie called over her shoulder as she marched  
up to the ticket place (i don't know what it's called.).  
Jamie jogged up and stepped in front of Caitie. He handed the lady enough money for two tickets  
to see some PG-13 movie. Caitie didn't know and handed the lady five dollars.  
"Dear," The old woman said patiently, "That young man over there payed for your ticket." Caitie  
followed the woman's finger to see Jamie, standing at the glass doors, looking at some car that  
was parked at the side walk. Caitie's mind began to drown in a whirl-pool of thoughts.  
'He payed for me?' She thought to herself as she caught up to Jamie. 'Does that make this a date?'  
Caitie bit her lip, secretly pleased. But she had to know for sure.  
"Uh, Jamie?" Caitie called. Jamie seemed to be awfully eager to get to that snack bar.  
"Yeah?"  
"I need to call my parents to let them know where I am, okay?" She said. Jamie nodded dismissivly  
as he studied a jumbo bag of M&M's. Caitie shrugged and grasped the pay phone's reciever. She   
punched in Val's number. It rang twice before Brooke answered.  
"Hello?" Brooke asked.  
"It's Caitie. Lemme talked to Val." Caitie answered bluntly. Brooke rolled her eyes at Caitie's  
rudeness and handed the phone to the dazed Val. Ever since Brooke had come back from soccer practice,  
Val had been acting goofy. Val pulled it away from Brooke.  
"Hello."  
"Val, it's Caitie." Caitie said as she glared at some younger guy trying to listen in to her conversation.  
"Hi. What's up?" Val asked in a monotone voice. She was still disgesting what had happened with  
Tyler.  
"Nothing. I'm at the movies. Okay, if a guy buys your tickey, does that make it a date?"   
"What?" Val wondered what this had to do with anything.  
"Answer the question, please." Caitie said anxiously as she glanced at Jamie, who tapped his  
foot impatiently.  
"Did he buy your popcorn?" Val asked. Caitie looked over at Jamie again. He was holding one large  
bag.  
"He only bought one."  
"Is it for just him?"   
"It's pretty big." Caitie observed thoughtfully. Jamie couldn't eat that whole thing. Well maybe he  
could.  
"To share, eh? Hmm, it's sounding like a date to me. Who are you with?" Val was incredibly curious  
now. Jamie began walking over to Caitie with a What's-The-Hold-Up look on his face.   
"Um, got to go. Bye and thanks." Caitie hung the phone up quickly, just as Jamie and Hailey arrived.  
"Ready? The movie starts in five minutes." Caitie nodded. They could only find two seats near the  
back. Caitie checked her seat for gum and sat down just as the dancing rasins faded from the screen  
and the opening credits began to roll. The movie started and the two stared at the screen.  
Caitie snuck a side-ways glance at Jamie. She pressed her lips into a tight line.  
With Hailey balanced on her lap, she inched little by little until her shoulder was pressed against  
Jamie's, as was her knee. Caitie tingled with excitment as she discretely slipped her arm on to  
the arm rest. His skin felt warm and soft. Caitie looked down at Jamie's arm, which was lightly  
rubbing against hers. Caitie smiled as she settled back in her seat. Neither Jamie or Caitie  
changed postitions through the whole movie.  
  
*I love J/C. But next chapter will be V/T. which i have no idea what to do. hmm o well. i'll think  
of something, i always do. lol.*  



	7. Desperation

Don't own the show so let's get down to business.  
  
  
  
Parenting 101  
  
Desperation  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Val rolled over groggily towards the screaming baby laying on a pillow that had been set on a   
chair. She rose in the dark and groped her way to the Monique. Val heard a groan somewhere in the  
black. Brooke sat up and grumbled uphappily. Brooke gripped her alarm clock and glared in shock  
at the red numbers. 2:17. Brooke set the clock down with a thud.  
"Val, it's two o'clock in the morning! Shut the stupid doll up so I can go back to sleep." Brooke  
snapped. Val nodded, even though she knew Brooke couldn't see her through the pitch black.  
"Yeah I'm working on it, okay?" Val cried. "And Monique isn't a doll." Brooke rolled her eyes and  
flopped back on her pillows. Val exhaled and turned the key in Monique's back. The key made her  
stop crying. Val sighed at the silence and sat down on her bed. She was wide awake now. A slow,  
steady smile spread across her lips as she remembered Tyler...and the kiss. Val fell back on her  
bed, grinning up at the ceiling. But then doubt burned in the back of her brain. It crept in very  
slowly, but Val could feel it and began to think about it.   
"What if it doesn't change anything?" Val whispered her doubtful thoughts softly to herself. Her  
sister was snoring quietly in the bed a few feet over. "What if it was just the right moment for  
it and it doesn't mean a thing? Maybe it was just a spontaneous little nothing kiss. But it meant  
something to me. Did it mean anything to Tyler?" Val shook her head, a nervous, empty feeling knawing  
at her stomache.  
  
  
Tyler sighed. It was impossible to sleep. His mind was going to fast and he couldn't think about  
anything, except Val. Val. The only word that really stood out in his thoughts. Tyler jumped out  
of his bed and made his way down the huge, tile hall to the stairs. His footsteps echoed through  
the enormous home. Tyler stumbled through the dining room, where he had once had dinner with Val  
and stepped into the kitchen. He down a glass of water in one gulp. Tyler looked at the bright  
clock perched over the sink. It was 2:19. Tyler's eyes traveled to the phone sitting next on a  
small desk in the corner. 'Val!' his mind seemed to be screaming. Tyler shook his head, protesting  
his own thoughts.   
"I can't call her." He whispered fiercely to no one. "It's very late. I wouldn't want to wake her."  
The phone glimmered in the light coming in from the window. It looked as though it was calling to  
him, begging him even, to give Val a call. Tyler shook his head one last time before he went back  
to his room.  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry but I had to include a little J/C action here. It only seemed right)  
Caitie stirred in her bed. It hadn't been a very sound sleep. All she could think of was Jamie, and  
those thoughts never let her sleep. The movie, she thought. What had it been about? The only thing  
she remember about the movie was Jamie's skin touched her's, making her tingle all over. His knee  
slightly rubbing her leg from him tapping his foot. His shoulder being smashed against her's and  
his face only inches away. She remember the sound of his breathing and the rise and fall of his   
chest, rythmic and steady. What had the movie been called? Caitie couldn't have told you if her  
life depended on it, but she could fill you in on what type of cologne Jamie was wearing and what  
his entire outfit had been. Caitie rolled her eyes at her own patheticness. It was sad the way she  
drank in every detail of Jamie, but it seemed he didn't even know she was there. Caitie sighed sadly.  
She knew that what she felt for Jamie couldn't never been returned. This type of love was the kind  
that could only possibly be felt one way. Caitie shut her eyes to trap in the desperate tears and  
rolled over. She didn't want to think about it anymore.  
  
Jamie sat perched on his window sill, gazing at the soft moonlight dancing on the grass below his  
window. It was a beautiful night, but of course, the only thoughts on his mind were Caitie. That  
lovely creature who was his best friend, probably the greatest friend he'd ever had. And now his  
feelings for her ruined everything. He couldn't just stay friends with her, but then he didn't want  
anything to change. Jamie sighed angrily at himself.  
"Ugh Waite," He scolded softly, "Why do you always have to screw things up?" Jamie shook his head,  
feeling desperate and lonely. Caitie and him...they were friends. Nothing more. Jamie wanted more  
than anything to change that, but he was scared that he couldn't. What if Caitie didn't feel the  
same way. Well of course she doesn't, he reasoned. It'd be a one in a million chance. And I don't  
have that kind of luck.  
  
*Okay okay. It's not about Val and Tyler. But the next chapter will be! I promise. I like this   
chapter. Let me know what u thought of it...and make it more than "Cool" or "Liked it"..please?  
okay thanks*  
  
  



	8. 

Saturday morning! *joy sighs happily* i love saturday. my best day cause i'm home for some or most  
of it so i can usually write a chapter or two. but we'll see. Val and Tyler have been a challenge  
for me since i don't write about them very often. so i'm just going to see what happens with this  
chapter and then...okay. i don't own in a heartbeat. it's Disney's or someone like that. but it  
sure isn't mine.   
  
  
  
Parenting 101  
  
How Do We Solve Our Arguements?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Val walked listlessly down the hall. She was on her way to sixth period, with Monique in tow. But  
where was Tyler? She hadn't seen him all day. Val flopped into her seat next to Tyler's. Caitie and  
Jamie were already there, looking awfully friendly. 'When will those two just go out and quit playing  
games?' Val wondered angrily. She was annoyed with the way they kept everything a secret...like her  
and Tyler. Her anger melted slowly into awareness, the awareness that she was the same way. The one  
minute bell rang. Tyler was always here by then. Val looked longingly at the desk pushed next to  
her's. All the desks were paired in couples. All the other couples had their partners. All the  
other couples probably hadn't kissed their partners. Val groaned. She always managed to mess things  
up. Now Tyler was probably too disgusted to even face her. Tears rested on Val's eyelashes, but  
she blinked them back, not wanted her mascara to run.  
Caitie stared at Val from a few desks over. What was wrong with her friend? Caitie's eyes fell  
away from Val in regret. Regret that her and her friend seemed to be a million miles away. Caitie  
lifted her chin hopefully, turning back to face Jamie. He would always be in her world and that's  
what made it worth living.  
Tyler dashed into the classroom just as the bell rang. He sat down next to Val, but avoiding her  
presistant gaze.  
"Where were you?" Val finally asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Where were you?" Val repeated sharply.  
"I was running late from History." Tyler explained, never looking Val in the eye.  
"No, I mean all day. I didn't see you once." Tyler kept his eyes on the crack above Mrs. Hays chalk board.  
"Oh I've found quicker ways to get to my classes."  
"All of them?" Val challenged doubtfully. Tyler nodded and turned around in his seat. Val sighed.  
Discussion was over, as was their friendship.  
  
  
"You and Val looked kinda cold there in sixth period." Jamie stated casually. He wasn't going to let  
Tyler in on the fact that Val had talked to Caitie and Caitie talked to Jamie and somehow he'd   
wound up asking the questions.  
"I guess." Tyler called from behind some boxes in the garage of the station. Jamie wrinkled  
his forehead. This was going to be a little harder than he'd thought.  
"So what's going on with that?" Tyler sat back on his heels. It hurt so he went back to his kneeling  
position. He could see the top of Jamie's head moving around the ambulance. What WAS going on?  
he wondered. It was just too weird to be around Val. Kissing her had been great but he didn't know  
if a relationship was what he really wanted. Tyler glared at Monique, who was sitting beside him.  
"It's all your fault." He hissed to the little plastic baby.   
"Um. Well...I kissed her." Tyler coughed. Jamie's head snapped up. Caitie had told him the story,  
but she'd left that out.   
"Way to go, man! So what's the problem?" Jamie knew if he'd kissed Caitie he sure wouldn't be ignoring  
her.   
"I just feel weird, okay. Drop it." Tyler called angrily. But Jamie wasn't ready to drop it yet.  
"But why? Obviously she has the same feelings for you.." Jamie insisted.  
"Shut up, Waite. Worry about your little freak girlfriend, Caitie." Tyler shouted, standing up. Jamie  
sucked in his breath.  
"Are you saying there's something wrong with Caitie?" Jamie demanded, getting up in Tyler's face.  
"Yeah, unless you like the black make-up, druggie look." A boiling anger bubbled inside Jamie.  
It was one thing to talk about him, but not his girl. His fist shot straight into Tyler's jaw. Hank  
heard the commotion (spelling) and came running out with Alex right behind him. Alex ripped Jamie  
away from the black-eyed and bruised Tyler. Jamie had a little blood at his lip.  
"What are you doing?!" Alex shouted, glaring at the boys. Jamie just stood there and Tyler touched  
his hurt eye. "You're both suspended off the squad until I say otherwise. Not get out of here and go  
home." Jamie brushed past Alex and Hank. His thoughts were a blur. He zipped through the streets  
on his bike until he ended up in front of Caitie's house. He was about to turn away but the front  
door flung open and Caitie walked out.  
"Hey Jamie! I thought I heard you-" She got closer and stopped dead. The black eye, bloody lip and  
red face came into full view. "What the heck happened to you?"  
"Me and Tyler..."He answered vaguely. "I better go."  
"Oh no you don't." Caitie cried and ripped him off the bike. "Come inside. Let me clean you up."  
Jamie let her drag him into her messy room. Caitie kicked a few things under her bed before he could  
see what they were. Jamie sat down on the edge of one of the three beds. It had a leopard print  
spread and a million pillows. It was right in the middle. On the other side by the door was a bed  
with a bright pink spread. And the other, under the window, had a darkish blue fuzzy comforter with  
two pillows and a nice stand next to it had a few picture frames.   
Caitie came back from the bathroom with a white washcloth soaked with water. She sat down next to  
Jamie and softly dabbed his bruises and lip. She set a little bag of ice on his eye. She scooted  
back and stared at him. Jamie felt a bit uncomfortable.   
"So what's Tyler look like?" Caitie asked quietly. Jamie smiled.  
"Who won?" She giggled. Jamie puffed up his chest and grinned. His lip stretched and started to  
drip blood. Caitie wiped it away with her finger.  
"So where does it hurt?" Jamie pulled away the ice and pointed to his eye.  
"Here." He said. Caitie smiled and kissed his eye gently. Jamie touched a bruise on his cheek. Caitie leaned  
over and kissed it too. Jamie thought a minute and raised is finger slowly to his lips. Caitie  
smiled and didn't even hesitate. She kissed him right on the mouth. And he felt better right away.  
  
*was this one supposed to be about val and tyler? oops if it was. I was working on this other  
story but i hated it so it got erased and i came back to this one. well i don't know if the site  
is working today so i'm gonna check. enjoy* 


	9. 

Hi everybody. i hope ur all doing good. I've hit the wall of writer's block. it's like i wanna  
hurry up and finish this story and do something else but i've had some trouble thinking of something.  
It'll come to me..soon. i'm having the hardest time writing for Val and Tyler because to be honest,  
i hate them. i don't know what it is about them but i just don't like their characters. they seem  
very phony. all perfect and judgemental. i like Jamie and Caitie cause they are more complex and  
interesting. they are not all preppy and annoying. lol i take my IaHB seriously. ha am i a loser  
or what? lol here's chapter nine. enjoy  
  
  
Parenting 101  
  
How Quickly Things Change  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Val punched redial for the millionth time. Where is he? Where's Tyler? She wondered. Val had gotten   
to the station a little late and when she finally arrived Jamie and Tyler were no where to be   
seen and Hank didn't have time to tell her what happened. Val groaned as the phone rang and rang.  
She decided to call Caitie.  
"Hello?" A male voice answered. It must have been Chris, her older brother.  
"Hi! Is Caitie around?" Val asked. Then in the background she heard voices.  
("Shelly! Where's Caitie?") Val heard the muffled yell. Footsteps bounding down stairs. A little  
yelp.  
("Uh stupid backpack! Who left it there?") Shelly cried, sounding closer to the phone.  
"Hello!" Val cried.  
"Yeah hold on." Chris answered quickly.   
("Where's Cait?") Chris repeated.  
("She went somewhere with uh...Who's on the phone?")  
"Keep holding." Chris reminded.  
("Val.")  
("Give me that phone!") Shelly said and the phone sounded like it was dropped. Footsteps and some  
crashing. "Stop Chris!" Came a shriek.   
"I was talking first! I know how to say she isn't here!" Chris yelled and some more crashing was  
heard.  
"Cut it out!" Shelly whined. "Stop! Give me that phone before I beat you with it you dumb a-!"  
Shelly was about to use a bad word when from even farther away came the voice of Mrs. Roth.  
"Shelly watch your language!" Val tapped her foot impatiently. Finally the sound of the phone  
being picked up.  
"Hello? Val! Are you there?" Shelly asked.   
"Yes! Yes I'm here." Val cried, glad to be talking to someone.  
"Well how are you? It's been so long since I've seen you!" Shelly exclaimed.  
"Oh fine!"   
"Good good. (Chris, I saw that!) Caitie was the reason you called right?" Shelly said, sounding  
distracted.  
"Yeah, it was. Is she around, by any chance?" Val was sick of talking to these people. Caitie had  
a very colorful family.  
"Here? Hmm well, I know she went out a little while ago with some kid with a black eye. Jamie. Is that  
his name? (Robert you're home kinda late! What's Caitie's friend's name?)" Came Shelly.  
"Yeah it's Jamie. What happened to him?" Val was finally hearing some news on the episode at the  
station. She was so curious.  
"(Spikey hair right? Jamie? Uh-huh) He and some kid, um, I wanna say Timothy. Starts with a T..."  
"Tyler!" Val shouted.  
"Yep. Anyway, they had a little brawl. Jamie came and then he and Caitie left a little while ago.  
I hear he's suspended from the EMT squad with his little friend. Well I guess they aren't friends.."  
"Could you tell Caitie I called?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks. Bye." Val set the phone down carefully on its cradle. As soon as it made the little clicking  
noise, the doorbell rang. Val flung open the front door, hoping to see Tyler standing on her doorstep.  
But it was Caitie. She was grinning and looking the happiest anyone had ever seen her.   
"Hi Val! You'll never guess what happened! Not in a million years!" Caitie cried, walking into the  
house with Val trotting behind her.  
"What?"   
"It's amazing. I kissed Jamie, he asked me out, so he's my boyfriend. Finally he's my boyfriend!"  
Caitie exclaimed and bounced around on the carpet. Her pigtails shot up and down behind her. Val  
forced a smile but couldn't help feeling jealous. She wished it was her with the boyfriend and  
not Caitie.  
"Have you seen Tyler?"  
"Ugh! I hate that kid. Jamie wouldn't tell me why they got in a fight but I don't care. Tyler's a  
jerk Val. You could do better." Caitie insisted, acting more serious now.  
"No. I like Tyler. I have to go talk to him. Where's Monique? I'll pretend I'm dropping her off."  
Val exclaimed. A little light bulb clicked on over her head. Caitie shrugged.  
"Hailey's with Jamie. Ah Jamie! I have to call him! I need to hear his voice!" Caitie cried and  
waved good-bye to Val. Val shook her head. 'She's got it bad!' She thought.   
Val didn't know what to do. She had to talk to Tyler. She had to hear his voice and let him tell  
her everything was okay. Maybe he needed a little TLC. Val stepped outside, with Monique, into the   
fresh air. Birds were singing and a gentle breeze lifted Val's hair in little strands. It was a   
beautiful day. The perfect time to be in love. Val walked quickly down the sidewalk, passing   
dog-walkers, bicyclers,and rollerbladers. Everyone was outside. Val's problems seemed to drift   
away in the breeze, until she was standing in front of Tyler's expansive home. Val formed her lips  
into a tiny line as she jogged up the driveway. Val rang the doorbell and caught a glimpse of herself  
in the glass lining both sides of the front door. Val muffled a scream at her far from perfect  
reflection. A nervous hand smoothed over her hair and she fumbled for her Triple Berry Lipgloss.  
The door swung open, a barely audible creak finding its way to Val's ears. William glared down  
at the hinge in disgust.  
"Val! Hey come on in. I need some WD-40 for that door. I'll tell Tyler you're here." William left  
Val standing in the huge foyer, marble floors stretching before her and a enormous glass chandelier  
dangling over her head. Val craned her neck to peek at the stairs. She didn't see anyone coming.  
William appeared with the bottle in hand and looked perpared to tackle the squeaky door. He glanced  
at the baby resting on Val's hip and shot her a puzzled look. He shrugged it off.  
"Tyler's up in his room. Third door on the right." William directed and opened the door a few times  
listening for the offending squeak. Val nodded and walked cautiously up the stairs. She didn't know  
what she expected to pop out at her from behind statues and works of art. She didn't know what hid  
behind the potted plants. The house was uptight and Val felt out of place in her baggy light blue  
pants and white shirt with a whole in the armpit. Val took a quick peek in a gold mirror sitting  
above a polished oak table before knocking lightly on the door that was third on the right. She  
could hear music playing but clicked off abruptedly. The opened harshly and Val stepped back, startled.  
Val gasped to see Tyler. His face was black and blue and a hideous shade of purple. His eye was  
swollen shut and his lip looked like it was split open. Val gawked and Tyler looked away, a little  
bit of pink poking through the bruises. Tyler silently ushered Val in and sat down on the bed.   
Val held Monique out like she was a pass for her to be there.  
"I brought Monique. I needed to drop of her off. But if you aren't up to it, I'll take her home."  
Val said. She sat down on the edge of a leather arm chair and wondered why anyone would have that  
kind of chair in their room.  
"Yeah, if you don't mind." Tyler's voiced sounded a little raspy.  
"No problem." Val answered quickly. An odd silence overpowered the room. Val glanced around nervously.  
Tyler coughed and looked out the window.  
"You walk here?" He asked, slicing the quiet. Val nodded without looking at him. It was too unbearable.  
"Yeah. Nice outside." She answered. Tyler nodded again.  
"You heard I'm off the squad for a while?" Tyler asked, leaning back on his pillows.  
"Yeah."  
"I can't believe it. It was so stupid. Wasn't even my fault, ya know."  
"Yeah."  
"I wish I could go back and change things. Do it all different. Stay away from Jamie. Would have  
been a lot smarter."  
"Yeah." Val said and wondered if that was the only word existing in her vocabulary. Tyler was  
shaking his head and looking regretful. "Tyler?"  
"Huh?"  
"About the other day, with the kiss. What does that mean?" Val spit out. Tyler looked a little  
surprised, like he'd forgotten all about it. For some reason, that made Val angry.  
"Mean?" Tyler said the word in doubt.   
"Yes, mean." Tyler only shook his head. Val stood up.  
"It doesn't mean anything does it?" Val demanded, raising her voice a little. "Does it? You were  
just toying with my feelings. Well fine Tyler! I don't need you at all." Val stormed over to the  
door and swung it open full force. "And I'm glad Jamie beat the crap out of you!" She screamed  
and slammed the door. Val ran down the hall and didn't even remember descending the stairs. She  
ripped open the front door, not even bothering to turn around and see she'd knocked William over  
from behind the door. She ran home in a blind rage. Now she knew what Tyler really was. A wimp,  
a jerk, and a coward. How quickly things change.  
  
*Sorry all you Val and Tyler fans. But don't worry, things will get better for them. And next will  
be Jamie and Caitie, and probably resolving Val and Tyler too. then that'll be it. review please! 


	10. 

Well here it is. the last chapter...or second to last. but probably the last. so enjoy. i don't  
own IaHB. it's not mine, so please don't sue me. u won't get very much.   
  
  
  
Parenting 101  
  
Ending  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Caitie waited for the second ring before someone picked up the phone. It was a female voice. It  
sounded like a little girl.  
"Hello." The tiny voice said.  
"Hi! Is Jamie there?"   
"Yes. Jaammmmiiiiiiieeeeee! JAMIE!" The little voice shouted into Caitie's ear. She held the phone  
away but could still hear voices in the background.   
"Give me the phone Hannah and stop yelling." Jamie scolded and took away the phone. He held it to  
his ear. He was a little embarressed.   
"Hi. Sorry about that." He apologized sheepishly. He wondered the person on the other line had  
hung up. Then it crossed his mind it could have been Tyler so he wouldn't have minded if he had  
hung up.  
"Oh it's okay. I have little brothers and sisters too." Came the voice he had grown eager to hear.  
Jamie knew now that the owner of that voice was all his. He smiled.  
"Caitie! Hey! What's up?" Jamie settled down in a kitchen chair. His thirteen year old sister, Dominique was  
across from him doing homework. She batted her eyelashes at him and blew kisses. He rolled his eyes.  
"Nothing much. How's Hailey?" Momentary panic fell on Jamie but he remember little Hailey was happily  
watching T.V with Matthew, who was five.  
"Good. Tomorrow is our big report." Jamie leaned back in the chair, feeling confident and content.  
He got the girl and he got the grade. Well he hoped about the grade part. Dom gave him a look and  
he sat up. Sisters.  
"Yeah I hope we do okay. Grades have never been a strong point. It'll be sad to say good-bye to  
little Hailey." Caitie said quietly. In a way, Hailey had brought them together, like a little  
plastic cupid. Jamie laughed.   
"We'll be fine," He said, pretending to choke up, "Have you talked to Val?"  
"I came over there half an hour ago. But I came back to call you. She was going to drop off Monique  
at Tyler's." Jamie stiffened at the mention of that name.   
"Oh. Yeah. Did he tell her what had happened between me and him?" Jamie asked, hoping the answer  
was no. He didn't want Caitie to find out what Tyler had said about her. He didn't want it to   
cause problems between Val and Caitie, like who choose who's side.  
"Maybe. I haven't talked to her. I'll call her after and ask."  
"No!" Jamie half shouted. Dominique jumped in her seat and glared at him.  
"Why not?" Caitie sounded suspious. Jamie ran a hand through his spikes. Dom could tell her was  
nervous about something.  
"What's wrong?" The young brunette asked.   
"Nothing."  
"You look tense. Is this your first fight with Caitie?" She giggled. "Hurry up with phone. Bryan  
is supposed to call me."   
"Who is Bryan?" Jamie demanded, always the overprotective brother. Dominique shook her head. Jamie  
crinkled his forehead and was about to insist an answer when Caitie pulled him back into the   
conversation that was heating up.  
"Why not?" She repeated.  
"No reason. Just let by gones be by gones (or is that one word? hmm u know what i mean right?)."  
"Cant't you give me a straight answer? Why did you get in a fight?"  
"I don't want to tell you."  
"Why are keeping things from me Jamie? We've only been going out for a few hours and already you're  
lieing to me!" Caitie shouted and Jamie's heart pounded.  
"No! I'm not! It would just hurt you and...I don't want you to have your feelings hurt." Jamie  
explained softly. Dom pretended to be gagging. Jamie held up a stray butter knife threateningly.  
Dom shut up but looked at the clock.   
"I'm a big girl! I won't be hurt! Just tell me!" Caitie cried, not seeming to be swaying on the  
subject, even with Jamie's attempt at talking her out of it.  
"Well Dominique needs the phone-" Jamie began.  
"No! Not yet! Tell me and then she can have it for the rest of eternity." Jamie exhaled.  
"Caitie.."  
"Shut up Waite and tell me before I come over there." Caitie said souding angry and flirtatious at  
the same time. Jamie kept his smile inside knowing she wouldn't like what was coming next.  
"Fine. I was asking Tyler about things with Val, like you told me too. Then he told me to mind my  
own business but I kept pressing the subject. So then he told me to worry about you and said some  
not so nice things about you." Jamie sighed. Silence filled the receiver. He looked at Dom, who  
seemed entralled with the conversation. Jamie gave her look.  
"Me?" Came a little whine from the other line and Jamie's blood felt like ice. Caitie sounded   
really hurt. He knew this would happen.  
"Caitie. I told you not to-" Caitie cut him off.  
"I didn't do anything to him. Why would he talk about me? I'm telling Val." Caitie cried in anger.  
"I know but maybe you shouldn't."  
"Look Jamie I have to. I'll see you tomorrow in school. Remember to finish your part of the report."  
Caitie reminded.  
"Okay Caitie."  
"I love you." She whispered. Jamie looked at Dominique, who was pretending not to listen.  
"I love you too."  
  
  
Val wasn't home the twelve times Caitie called. She was out walking around Kingsport. She stopped  
at the elementary school and walked to the playground. She flopped onto a swing and pushed. Her blonde  
hair flew behind her and it felt good to be back to this familiar playground. Her and Caitie would  
play the best games here and have the most fun. This is where she'd first seen Tyler Connell, playing  
on the monkey bars. Val felt her face reddening and pushed the thought from her mind. Something  
was comforting about be back to the place where you'd grown up. It felt like you were a kid again.  
The sun was a big orange ball hanging low in the sky. Val knew it'd be dinner time soon. She should  
be getting home. But her feet just wouldn't dig into the patch of sand zipping in and out of  
view beneath her, worn away in a piece of grass. The swing next to her's creaked and the chain links  
clinked against each other. Val looked over and there he was. Black and blue but still there, looking  
apologetic. Val turned away. She felt a hand grasp her swing, pulling her to a slow stop.  
"What?" She snapped.  
"I came to say-"  
"Say what? That you're sorry and hope I can forgive you. Well if it puts your little conscience to  
rest and helps you sleep better than fine, I forgive you." Val said angrily but her insides were  
crumpling.  
"I am sorry." Tyler whispered and Val looked at him. He did LOOK sorry. But maybe he was just a  
good actor. "I shouldn't have led (or whould it be lead?) you on."  
"So you were leading me on?" Val croaked, tears making her eyes feel like they were floating. Tyler  
shook his head.  
"No Val. I wasn't. I like you. You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me. But with so much  
going on, I'm not ready for a serious relationship.  
"Serious? How do you know it'd be serious?" Val challenged. A shy smile played on Tyler's bruised  
mouth.  
"I know you." He stated.  
"So that's it?"  
"When I'm ready then maybe..." Tyler's words ran off. Val felt a sinking feeling inside.  
She had to wait for him. But at least it wasn't hopeless.  
"I'll be waiting." Val said, lifting her chin. Tyler nodded.  
"Thanks."  
"Friends?" Val asked, sticking out her hand for him to shake, but he lifted it to his lips and   
kissed it gently.  
"For now." And the two went back to swinging.  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
"Next up is Mr. and Mrs. Waite." Mrs. Hays announced. Applause filled the room as the couple stood  
in front of the teacher's desk, Hailey in Caitie's arms.  
"What I learned about being a parent," Jamie began, "Is that you need to responsible. You need to  
be ready to be an adult. It also made me feel a little sorry for teenagers who are forced into an  
early adulthood. It takes a lot of growing up to become a good parent. And on a more practical   
note, never have sex with someone who you wouldn't mind raising your child with." The group laughed  
and Caitie smiled at Jamie.  
"I learned to be a good mother, you have to be prepared. You also have to willing to do anything  
for your child. Dirty diapers and late nights have to be something you're willing to put up with.  
And if you aren't, giving your baby a good home by adoption is the best option. This assignment  
has taught me that playing with baby dolls when you were little didn't really prepare you for   
little screaming babies at 3 o'clock in the morning." Caitie handed Hailey to Mrs. Hays and the  
two sat down. Jamie grabbed Caitie's hand under the desk and gave it a little squeeze.  
Val and Tyler said more or less something along the same lines. Val felt a little sad handing  
over Monique. But that little baby had done alot for her. She felt ready for parenthood, in ten  
years or so. Maybe her baby's father would be Tyler. Val smiled at him. Whenever he was ready, she  
would be too.  
"I'm happy to annouce you all passed this assignment. And next unit will be on marriage! Hmm,  
perhaps we should have done that first. Same partners too!" People clapped and groaned. Here we  
go again.  
  
*there it is! Aw. There's more than likly gonna be a sequal. we'll see what happens i might wanna  
write something else.* 


End file.
